Seikatsu Mizu
Seikatsu Mizu, or Waters of Life, is a style of fighting where the user can control water. The amount of water you can control is based on a combination of your strength, focus and current health. It's only used by currently 5 confirmed people. It is a technique that takes at least 10 years to master and it's best to start off when you're little. With this power, you can create walls, transport methods, weapons, and even structures. The possibilities are endless, and only end with the span of your creativity. The way it works is with the process of superionic water. That's why with this process, to make the water structures last, you need a heat dial (which users of this style generally keep in their gloves). Pressure-wise, the water being used by the technique already pressurizes it sufficiently. Superionic Water Superionic water is a phase of water under extreme heat and pressure which has properties of both a solid and a liquid. At high temperatures and pressures, such as in the interior of giant planets, it is argued that water exists as ionic water in which the molecules break down into a soup of hydrogen and oxygen ions. At even higher pressures, ionic water will further condense into superionic water, where the oxygen crystallises and the hydrogen ions float around freely within the oxygen lattice. This is what Seikatsu Mizu uses to make its stationary water. There are 3 things required to create superionic water, water, heat and pressure. Heat Dial Gloves The heat required to work the superionic water process is a hard thing to come by, and a generally accepted way to use the heat is by slipping a heat dial in the user's glove, much like how Wyper put a Reject Dial inside his glove. Pressure The pressure surrounding the water comes from the process itself. Seikatsu Mizu is based around Gyojin Jujutsu, the difference being that it is much more advanced, and it gives the user a much higher control over the water. One of the first things you learn in the training is how to pressurize the water so that it can be controlled as superionic water. Uses -'Transport': The user can easily slide their feet and anything else over the ocean at almost supersonic speeds, so that makes transport very easy -'Walls': The user can create walls out of water that can take plenty of bullets (being they get stuck inside) and can give them time to think -'Fighting': The user can make any weapon they desire with the water, and it would be strong enough to hold up to slice through people depending on the user's mastery of the art. -'Controlling': The user can technically control people, being that inside everyone is water, so it would only make sense that someone would be able to control people. However, this is a master skill, and can only be achieved after multiple years of mastery. Users -Vehkleja -??? -??? -??? -??? Trivia -Marcus Junior literally pointed out every possible problem with this page when I made it, so I had to explain everything thoroughly so he would stop being mean to me Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Art